


Autocomplete

by ThePeriwinklePrincess



Series: Autocomplete [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeriwinklePrincess/pseuds/ThePeriwinklePrincess
Summary: Co-stars Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen do an autocomplete interview, answering some pretty interesting questions about themselves. Fluff and hilarity ensue.I suck at summaries so please just read it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Autocomplete [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853842
Comments: 47
Kudos: 140





	Autocomplete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterStark26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStark26/gifts).



> To WinterStark26, thank you for all the sleepovers, stoned conversations, Office and Naruto references. Since this crappy year is probably going to make it impossible for all of us to be together on your birthday, I figured an early gift would be nice( There is still going to be a real gift). Anyway, happy 22nd in advance, from Jon and Dany.

“Hello.” She waves at the screen, delicately perched on a tool. ”I’m Daenerys Targaryen, and I play the Dragon Queen in the upcoming Netflix show “The Warriors of Dawn.”

“And I’m Jon Snow.” The man next to her says. “I’m her co-star, and I play the Bastard Prince.”

“Today, we’re going to do an autocomplete interview.” Daenerys chimes in.

“Hey.” Jon leans towards her, whispering conspiratorially, voice loud enough to be audible. “What’s this supposed to be? I kind of zoned out while they were briefing.”

Daenerys giggles on cue. It was all scripted, of course. PR thought it was a good idea to have them act all cutesy while doing the promotions, and so far, it has proved to be pretty good strategy.

“We’re going to answer the questions people Google about us, Jon.” She tells him primly, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Oh.” Jon beams at the camera. “That sounds fun.”

“Exactly.” Dany smiles. “Let’s get started, shall we?” A crew member hands her a cardboard box. She murmurs a thank you to him.

“Looks like I’m first.” Daenerys comments as she rummages through the contents of the box before finally pulling out a rectangular paper slip.

“Let’s do this.” Jon rubs his hands, looking at her eagerly.

“Umm okay. Is Daenerys Targaryen—Valyrian?”

Jon looks at her expectantly.

“I am Valyrian. My parents moved to Westeros before I was born, but a lot of our family is still there. I grew up bilingual, which was a pain in the ass but really worked in my favor when I auditioned for this show.”

“Fun fact” Jon holds up his index finger. “Daenerys’ family used to be nobles back in ancient Valyria. Dragonlords, they were called. For all we know, she could be related to the real Dragon Queen of the myth.”

“Well, scholars do say that if the Dragon Queen did exist, she must’ve been of Valyrian lineage. But assuming I have something to do with her is a bit too far-fetched.”

“Still, there is a chance that you’re her descendant.”

“Or” Dany wiggles her eyebrows, smiling mischievously. “Maybe I’m the Dragon Queen come again.”

“Okay.” Jon nods seriously. “Breathe fire right now.” He deadpans.

“How the hell do I do that? Besides, she wasn’t literally a dragon. You know what, we’re getting off topic here.” Daenerys pulls out the second slip.

“Is Daenerys Targaryen’s hair real?”

“Okay, okay I get this a lot.” Dany chuckles. “Yes it is, one hundred percent real. Quite a lot of Valyrian people have silver hair, actually. My mom and my brothers have sliver hair. So did my dad, back when he had hair.” Jon snickers at this.

“See?” He playfully tugs at Dany’s stylishly messy braid. “Not a wig either.”

“Hey!” Dany slaps away his hand. “You stop that right now, or we’re going to find out if that beard is fake or not.”

Jon gasps, immediately pulling away his hand to cover the lower half of his face.

“Okay, the last one.” Dany fishes out the third slip, setting the box aside. “Let’s see. Is Daenerys Targaryen” She frowns, “short?”

Immediately, Jon throws back his head and starts laughing. Dany looks at him, mortified. He’s going off script. He was supposed to put on a strict face and scold whoever it was that had Googled the offensive question, not find joy in her humiliation.

“How rude.” She huffs. “I’m 5’2’’, which is the average height for—“

“Lilliputs.” Jon cuts her off.

“Hey, you’re no giant either. Maybe keep that in mind before making fun of others.” Dany points at him accusingly.

“Still taller than you.” Jon sing-songs.

“Whatever. Isn’t this your turn to be embarrassed? Where’s your box? Give me his box.” She demands petulantly, holding out her hands. The crew guy quickly places a new box in her hands.

“Wait.” John throws up his hands. “Don’t I get to hold my box?”

“Nope.” Dany informs, smiling sweetly. Jon sighs in defeat.

“Fine.” She hands it over to him. “Only because I’m nice.”

“Thank you.” He tells her sincerely. He pulls out the first slip, holding it gingerly. “Here we go. Is Jon Snow—real? What kind of a question is that?”

“Don’t play coy.” Dany narrows her eyes. “Tell us—are you real?”

“Uh—I think I am?” Jon looks baffled, scratching his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to answer that. Wow, this is heavy stuff.”

“Really makes you think, doesn’t it?” Dany muses.

“Yeah. I usually have my existential crises late at night, but looks like it got moved up today.”

“Let’s move on before we start questioning the fabric of our reality.” Dany suggests helpfully.

“I think that’s a smart idea.” Jon laughs nervously, scrambling through the box. “Please be normal.” He looks warily at the paper slip. “Is Jon Snow—an only child?” He chuckles, relieved.

“Yes. Apparently, I was a terrible baby, so my mom didn’t want to be put through that again. I have five cousins, though, and I think of them as my real siblings.”

“Awwww” Dany coos.

“Yeah, well.” Jon shrugs, trying to hide his blush. “The last one. Let’s see. Are Jon Snow, oh boy, and Daenerys Targaryen dating?”

“Ooof.” Dany exhales.

“Yeah.” Jon laughs awkwardly, running his hand through his hair. Why was this so damn weird? They knew about this, they were prepped for this. So why did his ears feel hot?

“No we’re not.” Dany says firmly, breaking the tension. “I know actors say this about their co-stars all the time, but I swear I’m telling the truth when I say Jon is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. He’s smart, dedicated and a complete sweetheart. I’m really lucky to work alongside someone like him.”

“And she’s one of the most talented and brilliant person I’ve ever met.” Jon smiles fondly. “We bonded instantly on the first day of shoot. We’re close friends, that’s all.”

“Yeah, that’s all.” Dany reiterates with a tight smile. “So, that was it, our autocomplete interview. It was really fun. Thanks for watching and don’t forget to stream “ The Warriors of Dawn” when it releases. Bye-bye.”

“We’re very excited for you guys to watch it.” Jon smiles widely. “It’s brilliant and gory and mind numbing. It’s epic.”

__

Arya hums in contentment as she closes the tab and lowers the lid of her laptop. She can’t help but grin smugly as she sends a text to Sansa. “CALL ME”, it says, the bold letters screaming urgency.

“Hey, have you seen my—“ Gendry enters the room, stopping midway when he sees her expression. “Wait, why are you smiling like that? Did something bad happen to Hot Pie or Lommy? Oh man, I totally missed it—“

“No.” Arya waves at him dismissively. “I just saw Jon’s video on that web interview thingy. With _Daenerys._ ”

“Oh right.” Gendry looks amused. “How’s that going? Are they still pretending that they’re not into each other?”

“Actually.” Arya’s grin grows wider, and sinister. “I believe the pretense is starting to wear thin.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Tiptoes into a new fandom.*
> 
> This is my first Jonerys fic. I've been obsessing over Game of Thrones, the books and the show since 2013. I've wanted to write a Jonerys story since forever but didn't have the courage to do so, until now. I was bored and watching celebrities answer most searched questions about themselves when I was like "Hey how about I do a Jon Dany version?" So here we are.  
> I really hope everyone likes it. This is my first Jonerys work so I'm really nervous. Your feedback means the world to me so please leave a comment and tell me about your thoughts on this.


End file.
